


Personal Affront

by edwardnashtons (freckledandspectacled), freckledandspectacled



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/edwardnashtons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Jim never had to deal with his soldiers confessing their love for one another back in the army.





	Personal Affront

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing written a while ago after new footage of Ed and Oswald fighting side by side was released.

The horde was at the wall now, torches lit and wide grins gleaming yellow from the flames. The first wave was merely a distraction for a smaller group dedicated to bringing an enormous battering ram to the front gate as the masses swelled and swirled around them. They were only about fifty yards out when Jim noticed them. 

“They’ve got a ram!” he called, “concentrate fire on it!” His men obeyed, and—surprisingly—so did Oswald and Edward. Both had vested interests in holding the line—well, Oswald certainly did. Jim still didn’t know why Edward had joined them exactly. As they began to take out those who were carrying the ram, more would quickly file in, hardly impeding their progress at all. The crowd began to shoot back, providing cover fire for the group moving the ram. Jim swallowed and took a deep breath, personally concentrating on anyone in the crowd with a firearm. But where one would fall, another would be there to pick it up and begin shooting inexpertly up at the line of defense on the wall. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Jim swiveled his head quickly to assess who had been hit and what the damage was. Edward’s gun was now hanging against his chest as he pressed a hand over his right arm, red leaking through green.

“Get _down_!” Oswald snatched him by the nape of the neck and pulled Edward into his chest, turning so that his back was to the enemy fire. Edward was shielded from further harm in an instant as a result, and then Oswald crashed down onto his knees and pulled Edward with him, both now protected from the bullets of the mob below. 

“It’s superficial,” Edward hissed, trying to stand. Oswald pushed him back down and against the wall of the building, propping his back up against it as he settled between Edward’s splayed legs. Jim turned back to the fight, leaving them to their drama.

“Let me see,” Oswald demanded, pulling at his hand.

“I said it was fine,” Edward hissed, “We don’t have time for this!”

“You’re not staying out here!” Oswald said, frantic. He pulled the weapon from around Edward’s neck and placed it aside, wrapping his hands over Edward’s own and around his bicep.

“Well, I’m not leaving you out here either,” Edward snapped, anger swelling in his dark eyes. He seemed to realize the sentiment inherent in that statement a moment too late, instantly backing down from Oswald’s newly intensified stare. 

“Why is that so important?” Oswald asked, unable to keep all the anger from his tone. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t,” Edward stated, too quickly. “I just—I—it doesn’t matter!”

“You’re not staying out here like some big green target for them to shoot at!” Oswald seethed, checking to see how much more blood Edward had lost. It didn’t seem to be much, and Oswald sent up a silent thanks to absolutely no one at all. 

“Why do _you_ care?” Edward shot back, chin tilted up defiantly once more.

“Because I can’t lose you again! I _can’t_!” Oswald exclaimed, wanting to clamp a hand over his own traitorous, fat gob. Edward went quiet at that, sinking back into the wall. Well, the cat was out of the bag now, wasn’t it?

“You never really stopped caring, did you?” Edward asked. “You just pretended you didn’t.”

“This isn’t the time or place—” 

“When will it be?” Edward yelled. The two of them were very much not alone, yet everyone seemed to be doing their best to ignore them, and that was enough for Edward. “How long were you going to wait to tell me you had feelings for me? Where are we supposed to talk about it? This place is a war-zone and either of us could be gone tomorrow and I’m sick of you _doing this_ —”

“I was going to tell you!” Oswald interrupted. Then, quieter, “I was going to tell you the night you met her.”

“Oh,” Edward said, looking away. “I… I don’t know what to say to that.”

“That’s a first,” Oswald laughed meanly. “Do you get it now? We’re _never_ going to be given the chance. Something is always going to get in our way and then—” Edward lifted his injured arm and put a hand over Oswald’s mouth, quieting him. 

“I never stopped caring,” Edward told him. “I just pretended. The only people getting in our way are _us._ Now, last I checked, you weren’t in the habit of letting _anyone_ stand in your way.” He let his hand fall, wincing and then fixing a steady gaze on Oswald as if daring him to do something. Oswald set his jaw.

“You’re right.” He carefully took his hands from Edward’s arm and then flipped his hat right off his head, not caring where it landed.

“Hey—” Edward’s retort was silenced as Oswald’s lips covered his, pressing awkwardly against them. Edward pushed him away, glaring. Then he grabbed Oswald’s face and pulled him in with equal intensity, their glasses clinking together as Edward turned his head. Neither of them cared in the slightest, certainly not enough to stop. His lips parted under Oswald’s and _oh_ —that was nice. Oswald ran a hand back through his hair and cupped it around his ear, the other resting on his hip, both seeking to bring him closer. There wasn’t anything he wanted more in that instant.

Jim looked back at the pair, Oswald framed between Edward’s thin green legs as they appeared to be attempting to devour one another. He spotted Oswald’s tongue in Edward’s mouth and that was quite enough now, thank you very much.

“No screwing on my front!” Jim shouted at them.

“Shut up, Jim!” they said, faces screwed up in anger at him before turning and smiling softly at one another. When they kissed again it was more gentle, unhurried. Jim heard Edward moan obscenely as he began clutching at Oswald’s shoulders, Oswald groaning in return as one hand drifted _way_ too low on Edward’s back. 

“Good for them,” Harvey said, peeking around him to watch as Edward whined and pulled Oswald down until he was practically laying on top of him. “They deserve each other.”

“Are you two done?” Jim shouted, angry that they were now affecting others’ performance. 

“You’ll be the first to know when we are, James,” Oswald said, smirking at him. Edward gasped and smacked him in the chest, indignant at the implication. Jim heard him murmur, “Kidding, Ed,” in a clear attempt to soothe him, and wished he hadn’t asked. A subscription to their sex life was not something he ever wanted to imply any interest in. 

In his peripheral vision he saw Oswald briefly kiss and then help Edward up, the pair having conversed on the floor for some time in a volume too low for Jim to hear. They crouched to avoid any fire and began to walk past him, toward the exit.

“Where are you going?” Jim barked. This fight was far more important than whatever personal issues they had going on.

“I’m not about to let Oswald die a virgin, Jim,” Edward said, “So we’re _going_ to go rectify that. After all, no _screwing_ on your front.” He grinned wickedly, and Jim should have _known_ that Edward was going to find a way to make him regret asking. Hell, he already did.

“Of course, if you’re really interested in knowing _precisely_ where we’re going and what we’ll be doing, I would be more than happy to give you some details about how he’s going to fuck me and where—”

“Enough!” Jim screeched, wishing he could cover his ears. Hearing Nygma say ‘ _fuck_ ’ was traumatizing enough, but the mental _images_ —

“Whatever you say, Jimbo,” Edward tittered, waving at him with his fingers and then taking Oswald’s hand. Oswald turned and smiled at Jim like a man who’d just won powerball, and then they both disappeared behind the door. Good riddance. 

“I’m glad you invited them,” Harvey said. “It’s like having television again. You know I love my soaps.”

“I’m not,” Jim said, lifting his weapon up onto his shoulder. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to make my day and drop a comment <3


End file.
